


At My Weakest (You were my light to carry on)

by Kat_Sherrard



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Breakup then Makeup, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Sherrard/pseuds/Kat_Sherrard
Summary: When the calamity is over and all is still, a small, broken Hylian stands at the front gates of the castle. It's silent and he can feel the shift in the air, a cautious hope that this was the end... That he had finished. And when he saw Zelda, bloody and covered in a century worth of filth, he knew it was over...So why did he keep looking over his shoulder for someone else?(AKA: Link goes home and finds that home isn't so different after all..)*Warning: The timeline bounces around a little, I was trying to replicate the game's way of gathering memories*
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	At My Weakest (You were my light to carry on)

The world was still. Not a sound but the rustling of wind through long grass penetrated Link's ears. He was weary, he was so tired... But he could not let his guard down. His job was not finished until he saw her, alive or dead. Taking small, slow steps, Link began his final trek towards the castle. He was almost finished, he could handle this. 

Past the debris, past guardians that once threatened his every existence that now lay still and unmoving, past the fountain that a century ago would have small children splashing in. Cerulean eyes focused solely on the task at hand - find her, confirm it was all over. He would rest then. Weary legs dragged an even wearier body ever closer to its destination; step by agonizing step he walked, body begging for reprieve. Had he still had Mipha's Grace, he would have called upon her to aid him, heal what are likely fatal wounds. But, if he were to try, he would feel naught but the emptiness… A hole where once a champion lived within him. 

And then, he was there. 

And she was too.

She was clearly weak, body bloody and covered in a century of dirt and grime but it was her. She was safe, alive and that meant only one thing.

He was done. 

Weary body collapsed, Link accepted the cold hard stone as his resting place, eyes falling shut. In his vacant mind, he was sure he could hear someone calling his name, a distant pull keeping him from succumbing to his pain. She would not let him rest, it would appear. And despite every part of his being fighting his every move, he followed orders, forcing every limb to cooperate as he pushed himself off the ground to look up, eyes blurred but still seeing the vague figure of his princess - now queen ahead. 

"Get up, Link. You mustn’t rest here..." She pleaded, though it didn't seem as though she was talking to him, instead bargaining with some invisible power. "It is not your time."  
He obliged her, body weakened but still managing to find the energy to stand. He was not done. He was not done. He would keep repeating those words until he was. 

Zelda, in all her mud and dirty glory, offered him a smile, taking a part of his weight, encouraged him to lean on her. From his belt, she retrieved the Sheikah Slate, navigating the system until she had found the location she was after, pressing again. A glittery blue engulfed them both but all Link could see by this point were spots of black, inviting him to rest. No, he resisted, he must stay awake. 

When they reappeared again, blue shine now replaced with the blinding glow of the Zora’s domain. 

No, not here, this was not where he wanted to rest. 

Zelda was speaking; authorative tone in place but Link was unable to understand a single word. Then there were hands, grabbing him from every area and suddenly he was weightless, being carried through the domain's central square. A flash of red, and Sidon was by his side. At least, he assumed by the blur it was he, Link couldn't confidently say as he was only seeing shapes. A red hand rested on his shoulder, a mumble of words that Link was sure were meant for him but were gibberish right now, and then he was glowing. Soft and green, the light engulfed his chest and for a moment the pain was gone. 

"...Link...Please...Link..." 

Who was that? The voice had said more but that was all he could comprehend. Eyes scanned above him, trying to find the source of the voice before another chimed in. 

"It's alright, Link. You can rest now." 

And so he did. 

\--

A flash of blue, the soft brush of feathers along his cheek. Link smiled, turning around to watch the Rito flying around him. A laugh emitted from that beak and Link felt his heart warm once more. Among the village, the two had been known to almost always be close. If you could find one, the other was sure to be close by, watching your every move.  
Breaking into a gentle jog, Link made his way through the snow field, reaching behind his back to retrieve the glider resting safely in its holder. Past the shrine newly found and towards the deep pit of updrafts ahead. Forest green eyes watched him from above, soaring just far enough to give him freedom, yet close enough to intervene should there be a need to. They crinkled in fond pleasure as he watched the small Hylian turn to face him, a bright smile gracing his wind-reddened face. What a beautiful day. 

And then, the Hylian jumped.

For a long second there was silence and the Rito began to worry that something may have gone wrong... And then he was soaring, small hands holding on to the handles so carefully crafted for him. What a sight to behold, his beloved soaring just as he was. 

Revali swooped below him, guiding the updraft to take Link higher with him, the rushing winds throwing them further into the frigid air with a whoosh. The laugh he received for the action was all he needed to remind himself why they did this. Together in the sky, they were one. No responsibilities, no overbearing destinies or duties that kept them apart. It was merely he and his kin, floating on the winds he moved. And Link looked beautiful while doing so. 

Of course, this could never extend to anyone past the village. Outside of these moments, they were merely Link and Revali, Knight to the Princess and Rito Champion. In the lands beyond their small solace, their love was neither received well nor approved of. Interspecies relationships were not only prohibited but if caught as a pair, there would be consequences beyond merely being separated. 

The village, however, welcomed the pair as though Link were one of their own. Having been visiting the village since being merely a babe, he was family. Link's father, the King's head of defense, had nothing but respect for the archers of the Rito and would visit often to train, leaving Link in the capable hands of the village elder. Totori was a wise bird of Eagle structuring, kind eyes and gentle words. When others were busy, he would take in the fledglings of the village and teach them the ways of the Rito, reciting traditions and encouraging play. Link, as he grew, knew more about the Rito than he did of his own race. In his hair rested a single braid of blue, gold and green, signifying his true home and his Kinship with the Champion of the Rito. He may have originated from Hateno, but his home was with the Rito. 

When the pair landed, a wide grin remained on Link's reddened face, hands replacing his paraglider as he spoke softly. "That must have been our best flight yet. The heights we're gaining... The power you're creating is incredible." 

Revali could feel the feathers of his neck rising at the compliment, chest puffing in a display of both pride and confidence. "Well, of course it is. I am, of course, the best aerial archer in all of Hyrule. What good would it be if I could not also manipulate the wind also?" He goaded, earning a gentle jab to the stomach from Link. 

"Now, now. Watch your ego." He was warned with a laugh. 

Rolling his eyes, Revali tutted and turned to swoop up his Kin, crest against forehead in a gentle display of intimacy. "I shall not. Why should I when I have managed unachievable feats?" He gloated yet again. Link could only offer a fond sigh, returning the kiss with the Hylian equivalent, lips pressing softly against the side of Revali's long beak. 

"Oh, hush..."

\--

When Link awoke next, it was to the sight of his Queen leaning above him, anxious. Eyes closed again, head turned to the side. A soft sigh and Link was being gently nudged, a quiet request for him to remain awake a little while longer. His eyes opened yet again, head returning to face the blonde in front of him. A shaky hand rose to rest on hers, a soft pat to reassure her that he was here, he was alive. 

Zelda took in a deep, wobbly breath and from the angle; Link could see that she was evidently malnourished. Though, a century of fighting the calamity could do that to a person, regardless of strength or power. Zelda offered him the tiniest of smiles, supporting him to sit up and take in his surroundings. 

He was in the Zora's Domain, in a cavern he had never seen before. Eyes scanned the area, an unconscious effort to search for any threat in the area. Of course, there was none but he couldn't help habit. This must have been a healing temple judging by the Zora wearing the Red Cross and the shelves lined with what Link assumed to be healing elixirs. Glancing down at himself also confirmed this, for he was now wearing nothing but fresh bandages and the sheet which rested upon him. His pain was minimal now, though still lingered. 

"The Zora have kindly healed you to the best of their ability, though Mipha was truly the only one who could take someone from the edge of death to full recovery… But they tried." Zelda's quiet, melodic voice chimed. 

Link nodded in return, looking around and gesturing to his clothes. 

Zelda flushed, gently returning the pile to him. "They were filthy and covered in blood, so I had them undress you and wash them. I've repaired them as best as I could, also." She clarified, looking at her work with a small satisfied nod. 

Link nodded again and gestured for her to turn. 

When she did, he carefully struggled back into his clothes, relieved to find he could stand and mobilize as he should. There were aches and pains but he was still alive and that was more than he could ask for. A cough, Link cleared his throat and opened his mouth. 

"The Team..?" He asked softly, voice hoarse and dry from much disuse. 

Zelda did not turn but her shoulders slumped slightly. "They have yet to make an appearance. The Goddess Hylia has spoken to me, she has promised their safe return... But nothing has been reported." She mumbled. 

Link felt his chest deflate, but nodded all the same, walking around the bed to face her. "Then we find them." He rasped, offering Zelda his hand. 

The Queen took in his words, head darting up to look at him properly. "Find them? Link, surely you are aware that you have just escaped death by the skin of your teeth." She commented, taking his hand and standing. "You need to recover before anything else." 

A firm shake of Link's head had Zelda taking in a deep breath, counting to ten. "Link, it was not a request."

Another firm shake of the head and Link squeezed her hand again. "Need to." He rasped, eyes searching hers, pleading. 

And Zelda knew he was serious. Link was a man of honor and would follow Zelda to the edges of the Hyrule without complaint if she asked but. But for him to refuse a request such as this meant that there was nothing more important than the task at hand. Heaving out a soft sigh, she nodded. 

"Very well, but we must take caution, this isn't the land I once knew. It is dangerous and I wish you no more harm." She insisted, taking in his already ragged appearance with concern. Despite having been cleaned and healed to an almost full recovery, Link was still a mess. His hair had grown, now down to his shoulder blades and the braid in his hair had since fallen out. Link's eyes were weary and his posture was biased on one side, stance favoring his left side more than his right. 

Link nodded in agreement, already turning to gather his personal items that were piled at his bedside. Sword first, then bow and finally his hand reached for the ribbons and beads that had adorned his hair. Eyes softened, cradling the items for a long moment before placing them in his satchel. He would rebraid it when he had retrieved the Champions and not a moment sooner. 

\--

Within days, they were on the road. Zelda had changed from her ceremonial dress to travellers clothes not unlike those she wore a century ago. Link continued to wear his Champion's garb, master sword, though no longer glowing, strapped to his back. 

The first place they tried, of course, was the Divine Beasts that each of the Champions had piloted. The search came back to no fruition, the Divine beasts were empty, all signs of life were now gone and that led Link to have some doubts on the theory of them being alive. Zelda, however, insisted that her conversation with the Goddess Hylia was indeed not only true but guaranteed the survival of the champions. And so, their search would continue onwards.

Their search took them next to the castle, where Zelda led the search. She took them through each passageway, every individual room, searching anywhere they could possibly think that the champions would hide. Link entered each room, searched every item and nook or cranny. Again, to no avail, the champions did not appear before them. 

During their times of rest, Zelda would try to get Link to talk further, asking of his travels across Hyrule. Link would indulge her, regaling his adventures and new friends he had made along the way. In these precious moments, they seemed to relax.

Though, Zelda would always notice the spark missing from Link, a piece of his heart was never truly present with her. She contemplated quietly on this thought as they found rest in a nearby stable. 

\--

"Assist him? I am no one's second place! I will not standby to be cast as merely assistant just because some Hylian got LUCKY!" Revali hissed, piercing green eyes watched Link carefully, hateful. "What a pathetic choice, too. He has nothing to offer. Just because he had a shiny stick? Ridiculous." 

The other champions grimaced, looking between each other awkwardly before glancing at Link. Though his face remained still, his eyes expressed great pain at the insults and Revali felt a soft pang in his chest. No, he had done this to himself. Link deserved this. 

"If you brainless idiots want to follow some pathetic Hylian around then be my guest, but I refuse. I will do as the king orders, but for my remaining time I shall train alone in my village." He snarled before gathering his updraft and soaring away, leaving all eyes watching his retreat. 

Revali was bitter, Link had left him. Him, of all people! And for what? All because of some - some stupid sword. All because he was afraid. "I'm sorry, Revali." He had said. "You deserve someone you can love freely, and who will give you the attention you deserve... I can't give you that as I am now. My role is taking me away from you and you need someone who can be with you when you need them." And then, Link had walked away from their years of Kinship as though Revali would just... Forget. And yet still he was mourning. Still he yearned for his Kin to come back, though the other side of him resented Link for ever leading him on. For making Revali love him. 

Down below, Link's eyes followed Revali's motions, quietly suffering the pain. Revali was right about everything that was said, Hylia only knows why he was chosen, but clearly he was not worthy. When Revali was out of sight, Link turned away and pretended that the eyes following his motions weren't there, that pitiful gazes weren't coming his way. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, little guy, I bet he'll be back any time!" Daruk tried, gruff tone almost doubtful even as he spoke. A hearty pat on the back that sent the small Hylian stumbling. "And if not, screw him! He's just a bunch of brainless feathers if he thinks you're not worthy!"

Mipha was next, a gentle hand on his arm. "Revali is merely upset... He will see truth."

Urbosa said nothing, having watched their exchange in knowing silence. She turned from the trio, arms crossed. "Well argument or not, we have much to do and little time to waste worrying about some petty fight. Come, the Princess is waiting ahead."

Link appreciated Urbosa's take, grateful for the lack of pity he recieved from her. He deserved every word the Rito uttered and worse. Nodding, he gently shook off Mipha's hand and followed after Urbosa, falling into step alongside her. 

"I don't know your past, boy, but if there is anything I've come to learn it is that Revali speaks only the honest thoughts on his mind. If there is a problem then I urge you to solve it before others end up entangled." Urbosa murmured, voice low so the other champions wouldn't hear.

Link could do naught but stare straight ahead. No amount of apologies or explanations would fix this.

\--

High and low, Link and Zelda searched the length and breadth of Hyrule, finding naught but hearsay and lies. All springs had been searched, every significant location of the past scoured for any indication of life. From fountain to River, sea to the highest mountain. Months had passed and not a single trace of the champions. Turning from the view, Zelda looked at Link, the hope lost from her eyes. 

"They're not coming... Are they." She whispered, no question in her voice. Link knew she wasn't looking for an answer, so instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently tugging her to rest against him in a quiet embrace. "But Hylia, she promised..."

"Not all promises are kept." Is all Link could respond, looking out atop the mountain. In the distance, Vah Medoh was visible, still perched atop the village as though watching for enemy fire. Link's chest ached, heart yearning for him to return home, find his Kin. Finally Link pulled away. "We have to go." He grunted. 

More specifically, he had to go. He didn't want to search any longer. It was time he went home, to his roost, to mourn his losses. Link turned back to the Queen, his friend. Zelda was still staring out to the horizon, chills running through her body as the cold clearly caught up to her. Despite the shivers, she didn't make any attempt to move, leaving Link the job of pulling her gently from the peak of the mountain. 

In a flash of blue, they appeared in Hateno, near the home that Link had purchased. The Hylian boy guided his queen to the quiet house, allowing her in and closing the door behind him. However as he turned, eyes glanced to find something amiss. Quickly, he was yanking Zelda behind him, Master Sword drawn and out in front of him as he took cautious steps forward. His weapons - no, the Champions' weapons - we no longer adorning his walls and instead they were bare. Instead, a small statue of Hylia sat on his table, ethereal light surrounding the small statue. 

From behind him, Zelda observed with quiet contemplation. Gently, she pushed Link's arm aside and moved around the room, checking also for any danger and finding none. "Link... I didn't realise you revered our Goddess in such light that you would keep a statue." She commented, clearly oblivious of the change in the room. After all, she had yet to come here. 

"I don't. That wasn't here prior." He grunted, looking off to the side, checking any hiding spots. 

Zelda hummed softly, moving towards the small statue on the table. As she picked it up, the soft glow from before ceased, leaving the girl with nothing but a soft frown on her face, and yet the statuette seemed to smile. "Curious." She whispered, turning the small thing over. On its base rested a small phrase, the words faint but still legible:

'Have faith, my word stays true.  
'Patience'

A sign.

She hadn't been crazy!

Immediately, Zelda thrust the small statue at Link, who received it reluctantly. Taking in each word, he glanced between the statue and Zelda multiple times before handing it back. He was still for a moment, still staring at the empty walls. 

"Patience." He muttered bitterly. 

Sighing, Link gestured up the stairs to the bed that rested there. "Rest. You can stay here as long as you need. I'm going home when the sun rises again." He offered, shrugging off the snow quill tunic. "I'll sleep down here. I have a bed roll."

"Don't be silly, Link. This is your home." Zelda insisted, offering a small smile. "You needn't go anywhere else."

Link shook his head. "Rito Village is my home." He explained, rummaging through box after box to find his spare blankets. "I have a roost there also." He lied. His home had long since been taken by the calamity, but he was sure Teba would have a spare hammock somewhere for him. The village was far more familiar than this small town with no friends... Despite having limited friends there either.

"I had no idea you considered it your home... I suppose I never asked." Zelda contemplated. "Tell me more of it." 

Link knew that again, this was merely a way to keep him talking, having rarely spoken to her prior to the calamity. But he indulged her, now feeling safer to talk freely. "My father would take me there; when he would train with the other Rito, I would be with the village elder and the other children... I suppose from there I became attached. And after Father passed, well, they were the only ones to take me in." He summarised, finally retrieving the blankets and beginning to lay down his bed. ".. The village was thriving and I was merely a Hylian so I was considered weaker than the others. I could barely shoot a bow until I was 12, though I was relatively proficient in spear combat. Instead, the elder had me cook with the women, to keep me from becoming idle. Then, when I was 13, the Hylian soldiers came and I was taught of swords and shields... The elder took it upon himself to send me to the stables to train with the other Hylians."

Zelda hummed thoughtfully as she listened, and Link could feel her eyes watching his motions. When the bed was made, he sat on his knees and looked up to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

\--

Revali was not happy, today. His idiot Kin had gone off on his own yet again, to fight another relentless beast. Though, this time, Revali wasn't going to help him. If the idiot made it back, then hoorah; if not, well it was nice knowing him. 

At least, that's what he had said to the elder.

Of course, wings were already flapping against the harsh winds as he began his search for the idiot Hylian. Sharp eyes piered the ground, hunting for any indication of life along the snowy depths. A distant explosion told Revali exactly where Link was and of course, it was not good news. Swooping down amongst the rocks, Revali felt another explosion ricochet across the hillside. This time it was closer. Having followed the sounds, Revali had been led to Coldsnap Hollow, a known lodging of a particularly cumbersome Frost Talus. Of course. 

With a heavy sigh, Revali readied his bow, dropping down to see exactly what was going on. To no one's surprise, Link was there, the Talus was awake and it was angry. Link dodged another boulder, bow in hand though now useless judging by the empty quiver. Reaching for his sword would do no good either. Like this, he had no way of coming close to the beast on his own. Link glanced towards the exit and Revali groaned. 

Readying the shot, Revali released volley after volley, shooting at the ore on the main body of the Talus. The icy creature now had its sight(?) set on Revali, giving Link an opportunity to climb atop it, beating hard. Dodging an icy boulder, Revali allowed Link to make the final blow before landing, the beast dispersing in a spray of gems and flint.  
Link said nothing, instead choosing to stare at the blue-feathered Rito in both awe and trepidation. Revali felt a grim satisfaction at the look. Link knew he was in trouble and it was clear in both his eyes and the fact that he had begun to very cautiously back away. 

However, Revali didn't allow that. 

With a heavy flap of wings, Revali was in the air, talons having hooked onto Link's arms, lifting him up despite protest. Up they went, the entire flight home was Revali's rant as Link was forced to listen. 

“I cannot BELIEVE you were idiot enough to try and beat that thing on your own! Are you a cucco in the head? Actually, no, don’t answer that. Of course you are! You’re still learning, Link! That Talus is DANGEROUS! What would have happened had I not turned up, hm? You’re lucky I care enough to come and get you out of those situations! Any other Kin wouldn’t have been able to save you, do you understand? Of all the Rito, only I can single-handedly take down a Talus and I’m very sure you’re well aware of that.” He shouted over the winds rushing past his ears. “I don’t want to catch you doing something like that on your own again, do you hear me? You adrenaline fueled ape!”

When they reached the Flight Range, Link was dumped unceremoniously by the fire, the Rito then flapping up to the highest hammock. He was not in a mood to talk to the Hylian and surely wouldn’t be for the rest of the day.

However despite this, he soon found that Link was scrambling up into the Hammock with him, nestling silently against his side, face pressed against the feathers of his neck. No words were required, Link raised an arm, reaching behind the Rito’s head to find the slim braid laced with blue, green and gold ribbon, toying with the frayed ends of the blue ribbon. A silent apology. Left with nothing but quiet relief, the Rito heaved a soft sigh, wing carefully engulfing the small Hylian waist. 

“Don’t worry me like that again, do you understand..?”  
A silent nod was his response and all was well between the pair again. 

\--

Rito village didn’t have the same grandeur as it did a century ago. Link tugged the snow quill tunic closer to his body and began the climb. Each step was bringing back small flashes of memory; a flash of blue here, a sly comment there. Over his shoulder he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper “Welcome home, dear one” though he knew it was merely imagination. Around him, the village bustled with life, cheerful greetings being given and returned. Above him, he could hear the songs of Kass and his children and part of him wished to go and join them if only just to listen and reminisce. He continued to climb.

An empty marking stood where his roost had once nestled against the rock. He turned to face it, removing his headdress in respect before taking a seat, legs dangling off the side. 

“Champion Link, you have returned to us.” A gruff voice spoke from above.

Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of a white Rito. Teba dropped down beside the Hylian, legs crossed and torso faced towards the small champion. Link nodded a greeting before looking out across the Lake once more. 

“This is said to be where Champion Revali and his Kin had once lived.” Teba recalled, glancing at the Hylian. “Revali was rumoured to have chosen the location for its central position; easy to reach any part of the village were it to ever be under attack or threatened. And his Kin? Well… I’m not sure you’d believe me but I’ve been told it was a Hylian.” Teba looked to the Hylian. “When I asked, no one would ever tell me who the Hylian was. Seems like it was all a big secret. Not even the Champions knew, apparently.” 

Link nodded. “They would be right. Secrets were many when it came to Revali.” He agreed, choosing to ignore the clear dig for further information from Teba. He knew the other Rito would push him no further if he changed the subject. “I’d like to build a new roost, right here.” He said instead. 

This seemed to take the eagle-type by surprise.

“Right here? You want a roost in the village?” He asked incredulously. 

Link nodded firmly, looking again to Teba. “Yes.”

Teba nodded quietly, rising to his feet and looking to the Hylian. “Then you’d best speak to Elder Kaneli. Only he can allow the construction of a new roost among the village. With space being as limited as it is, he may let you build there. But don’t be upset if he tells you that you can’t. That space is sacred and the memory of Champion Revali rests there always.” He explained. 

Link followed the other upwards through the village, eyes training in on Revali’s landing as they passed. More memories flashed, a challenge was set there. One that Link never got to see through. A promise was also told here, a guarentee of safety for them both – again was a promise broken. 

\--

This would be a final trip to the village. Revali had flown ahead, still hateful and unwilling to see Link as anything other than a mere colleague. Link had travelled on foot and by horse to the village, taking his time to view the last parts of Hyrule he could before he would become merely a knight of service to the crown. Their time was growing shorter and as the Princess’ 17th birthday crept closer, Link had told Zelda he could feel a change. With reluctance, Zelda had allowed each of the champions to return home to have one final rest before their training became never ending. From that point onward, they would not stop until either Calamity Ganon was defeated or they had died trying. What a bitter taste it left in his mouth. 

In spite of this, Link was taking the opportunity to return to his roost in the village and rest. Perhaps he would continue to practice with his sword on some of his time off, but for the most part he would try to relax with his friends. 

When he reached the base of the village, he found Lari awaiting his return. With a smile, he waved, jogging the final distance to pull the Rito into a hug which was gladly returned. The Rito laughed, her voice leaving Link feeling lighter than before. “Link! You’ve come back! When Revali returned alone, I was worried you wouldn’t be coming back.” She exclaimed and Link grimaced. 

Lari, the ever observant woman noted this and scanned his head, eyes softening almost pitifully when she couldn’t spot the braid. “Oh, Link… What did you do?” She asked softly. 

This seemed to be enough for Link and soon he was spilling the details of the breaking of his Kinship with the Rito Champion. Lari listened patiently, taking in every detail and watching him, golden irises piercing his soul as he revealed all. When he was finished the air was still for a long moment. 

Thwack!

“Ouch!” Link clutched the side of his head where a hair had been pulled from. He glared at the mauve Rito, rubbing his scalp. “What was that for?”

“That? Oh, that was for being an absolute featherhead! What breed of dumb are you?” She snarked, a whistle of sheer annoyance released from her beak. Knowing it was not the Hylian’s fault completely, she shook out her feathers, smoothing out her crest and rising again to her full height. “Revali is a man of many talents. He is strong, witty and the best of us all in the aerial arts and archery. However, Revali’s most prominent fault is that he is unable to handle emotional situations.” She gently jabbed the Hylian’s chest with a pointed finger. “You.” Jab. “Know.” Jab. “This.” Particularly painful jab. 

Rubbing his chest and frowning a little, Link had to concede that Lari was perhaps right in her thinking. When he had told the Rito that their Kinship had ended, Revali had not fought him on the issue, merely insulted him and shot away. He supposed a part of him was hoping the blue avian would try and stop him, make him see the error of his justification; but it had never come. He thought carefully about the implications of what she said before sighing, nodding quietly. 

“You’re right.” He mumbled, standing. “I need to go find him.” 

\--

The village elder consented to the construction of the new roost and Link began immediately. Like clockwork, his muscles took the memories of his previous home and began to form an identical replica. As he worked, his mind continued to reminisce the times that were long gone. The meals shared in the community kitchen, the crafts made, the bed shared in their small home. The memories continued to grab a hold of the Hylian as he worked, though he didn’t mind it. The flickers of the past fueled his desire to complete the home as though the Rito were right there working alongside him. At times, he required the help of others around to finish the building, calling upon the support of Bolson and his team to finish the job (surprisingly the team had worked on such builds before, apparently, and judging by the quality of the work produced, their words rang true). Within the month, the roost was complete and yet, when Link entered, he felt nothing but isolation. 

It would never be the same without his Kin, he had long since realized. Perhaps, this was a bad idea. 

When memory failed him, Link turned to the other Rito of the village to guide his hands in making traditional décor for his new home. Saki, Teba’s wife, was more than happy to show him the art of creating ceremonial plates. As it turned out, each coloured ring on the plate signified an attribute of the family. “Orange signifies strength of the bond between Kin,” Saki explained, gesturing to her own ceremonial plates. “Yellow represents the sun and the blessing upon the roost from the Goddess Hylia. Green shows power, proof of a protector under the roof of the home.” Link nodded thoughtfully along with her explanations, looking down at his own blank plate ready to be painted. 

“What about… Blue?” He asked quietly. 

Saki hesitated, but answered dutifully. “Blue is a sign of loss and mourning. When a Rito’s Kin is no more, the Orange line is split in two by a thin line of blue to represent the loss of a member of the family. Many Rito do this out of respect. When it is seen, it means the person lost is irreplaceable.” She explained, watching Link with wary eyes. “Why do you ask? Is there a loss in your heart?” She asked softly.

Link didn’t respond, instead choosing to begin the decoration of his plates; first a thick band of orange, followed by a thin stripe of yellow, filling in the centre with green. In the middle of the orange band, a delicate blue line traced through, and then Saki understood. 

Saki said no words, merely prepared the stand for the plate and guided Link’s hand to create smooth borders. “It is wonderful, Link. This plate will rest within your home and remind you of the life you have lived.” When the plate was finished, a song of prayer was sung to bless the plate, recognizing the significance of the colours and meanings within. Link bowed his head as he listened, not prepared to break prayer by joining in. He couldn’t sing, so it would merely ruin the atmosphere.

\--

“Revali.”

The Rito in question did not turn from his bow, rethreading the equipment with great care and attention. He did not acknowledge the Hylian despite his call, instead choosing to ignore the voice. Link was no longer welcome. The Rito continued his careful work, cloth running over every curve of the bow, well aware of the small Hylian eyes watching his every move. 

Link called his name again and the feathers at his neck bristled, but he didn’t flinch. Finally a small hand reached across but before it could touch, Revali grabbed the wrist. “Don’t. Just… Don’t.” He hissed, releasing the hand with a slight push. 

Link however, was not easily giving up. Hand pulled back to his chest, Link seems to strengthen his resolve before reaching instead for the braid within the avian’s hair-like down. “You’ve kept it here..” He murmured, a small smile audible in his voice as he toyed with the frayed ends of the blue ribbon as he had done so many times before. However, this time Revali was not going to allow the Hylian the satisfaction of forgiveness. 

“I merely haven’t had the time to remove it.” He uttered, shaking the hand off of him. “Perhaps since I have the time, I should remove it. Not like it has meaning any longer.” 

“No! No.” Was the immediate response, Link darting to stand in front of his former Kin. “Please. Let me speak.”

Revali did not respond, merely watched the Hylian kneel in front of him with dull eyes. Nothing he could say would have stopped the man anyways. Of course, he could fly away right now; ignore his pleas, but what fun it would be to watch the boy beg for his forgiveness. Between calloused hands rested 3 ribbons: blue gold and green. Their kinship colour. Revali scowled, tossing his head to the side. 

“I want you to rebraid these.” Link requested, earning a scoff from the offended rito.

“Are you an idiot on purpose or do you really have no idea what you’re asking.” The Rito snorted, pushing the offending ribbons away. “Absolutely not.” 

Link seemed to deflate for a moment before pushing again. “I made a mistake. I didn’t want this.” He muttered, clutching the ribbons to his chest for a moment before thrusting them at Revali once more. “I’m sorry.” 

Revali watched the Hylian from the corner of his eye, scowling. “I said no. Do not make me say it again.” He warned, turning away.

Link, ever the tenacious little thing, ignored the warning. “’Vali-“

Finally, he was stopped, ribbons snatched from his hands as the Rito rose from his position. “I don’t know how else to get this into your thick, primate skull but what you did is unforgivable. You drew me in, allowed me to feel things I had never felt. You brought me friends and respect, you-“ A deep breath in through the mouth and out through the nose. Revali’s voice did not falter. “When you left our kinship, you left knowing full well that I am not one to forget so easily. I do not trust with ease, I do not forget EVER. When you refused my Kinship, you left for good, Link. Do you understand? Clearly not.” He grunted. Holding the ribbons in a closed fist, the other wing reached to his own braid, tugging the offending strings free and moving across the platform. 

Link, in the background, was flustered, following after the Rito, pulling on his arm. “No.. You’d never.. I won’t ask again, please-,“ He begged softly, pulling on his arm again, yet Revali continued to move forward. 

“No. You’re not understanding, so left me put it plainly.” He grunted, shaking off the Hylian and rising to the skies. He could feel Link’s eyes on him as he soared, could hear the panicked footsteps as Link chased him on the ground. When he was above Totori Lake, he looked down to the deep waters below, glancing at the boy to ensure he was watching.

He was. 

For a moment, looking at the ribbons and all they signified, Revali hesitated. He held them in his fist, contemplating the true implications that these actions would signify. And then…

He opened his hand.

A gust of wind blew the ribbons away, drifting down, down, down.. 

Into the lake below. 

\--

Months passed by and still not a word on the Champions. Since the Statue had been found in his house in Hateno, Link had kept a quiet hope that they would return. However, as days turned to weeks and weeks to months, he had all but forgotten his wishes. 

As time passed, Link had resigned from his service to Zelda, instead choosing to retire from the life of knighthood. He had become a teacher, guiding the young Rito children through the art of sword fighting and close combat. Meanwhile, Zelda continued her efforts to rebuild Hyrule and restore its former Glory. With help from the Gorons and the Zora, her dreams were coming to fruition slowly but surely. In just a few months, Zelda had managed to restore the main chambers of the palace, with castle town now planned to be completely rebuilt. Any remaining buildings that couldn’t be salvaged were destroyed and in their place the foundations were carved for new builds. Bolson and his team had also offered their services, taking on the management of castle town with pride. Things for Zelda seemed to be going well..

Link, meanwhile.. 

Link sighed softly, bag dumped on his hammock. It was cold, he was tired and lonely. Today was a bad day. A pattern had begun to emerge for the former champion. There were good days, okay days and bad days. On good days, Link could be found in the community kitchen, cooking exotic delights for all too experience. On okay days, he was found in the flight range, away from people and instead choosing to glide across the range, sending volley after volley of arrows towards glowing targets. On okay days, he would choose to be alone but welcome company should it present itself. 

On bad days, Link did not speak. On bad days, Link did nought but sit quietly, away from the noise of the village. He would collect a bag with a small supply of food and take himself away from society and instead would choose to have the company of those beings in the Great Forest; where no one would find him. 

Today was clearly a bad day. When Link arrived among the leaves of the Great Forest, he was surrounded by koroks. Each cheered for the tiny hero, though the cheers dwindled when the Hylian’s face was seen. Instead of cheers, only a few Koroks remained to attempt in comforting the hero. His eyes were glassy, bottom lip quivering slightly as he pushed himself forward to sit in front of the Great Deku Tree. It was on these very bad days that only the wisdom from a tree as old as time could help. 

A great yawn echoed through the forest as the Great Deku tree stirred from its slumber. “Ahhh.. Link, you have returned.” The tree greeted, observing the small Hylian at its base. “What’s this? Ah.. Today is not one of joy, I see.. You’ve come seeking comfort.” When the response was nothing but a nod, the tree smiled. “Well then, let us talk of times of old. What story shall it be today?” He asked the Hylian. “I have stories of each life you have lived.”

For hours, the Deku Tree spoke of many heroes of courage, telling the current Link of his past struggles to achieve greatness. Told of the loves and losses he had endured time and time again. When all appeared calm with the Hylian at his base, his stories stopped. “Are you well enough now?”

Link nodded, looking up from his spot in the long grass. Upon his lap sat two Koroks, the sprites happy to enjoy the cosy warmth of their favourite hero. 

“Then perhaps now is the time for me to ask.. What is burdening you so?” 

Link remained silent for a beat longer before opening his mouth. “Revali..” He started, before correcting himself. “Well, the Champions… They’ve not returned.”

The tree contemplated the Hero’s words for a long moment. “Hmm.. That is troubling.. If Hylia has said it shall be so, then surely they will return.” He reassured, “Some things take time and I have no doubt that returning four of Hyrule’s greatest champions must take both time and energy.” He tried to justify. 

Link did not respond right away, tossing his head to the side with a disbelieving snort. “What Goddess makes a promise she can’t keep.” He muttered. 

\--

This was it, the world was ending. As Revali dropped from the sky to confirm, Link could feel nothing but fear. However, now was not the time to express it, he had to keep the Princess safe. As the Champions spoke frantically, recalling the plan and starting to put said plan in to place, Link’s eyes fell on his beloved. Even Revali was scared, that much was obvious not only by his gait and his words, but by the sharp look in his eyes. 

When each Champion began to return, Link caught Revali’s arm. Both Champions stared at one another before Revali made the first move, gently pulling the Hylian close into a gentle embrace. “All will be fine. When this is over, we will talk about everything.” The Rito promised, giving the small Hylian as squeeze. “I can’t promise a return to Kinship but I can promise a chance.” He uttered. “So… Come back safe, you silly ape.” 

Link gave a choked laugh and nodded, before rummaging into his bag, pulling out three ribbons; green, gold and blue. He pressed them into Revali’s hand and stepped back. “Then promise me the same.” Was all he said and turned to find the Princess. 

It was not a guarantee, but it was hope. 

\--

When the ground rumbled and rocks shook free from mountain tops, all of Hyrule feared the worst. When divine beasts that had lain dormant since the age of the Calamity stirred and began to move, Hyrule prepared. 

The first to move was Rudania, crooning out across the land and beginning its move toward Hyrule castle. Gorons watched in awe, though the warriors among them stood guard, prepared to protect if needed. Bludo and Yunobo were stationed by the nearest cannon in preparation, ready to attack the mighty beast should the need arise. But the beast ignored them, making a steady path toward Hyrule Castle, avoiding any civilizations nearby. No attacks were made and when Goron City was in the clear, the people relaxed. Yunobo, however, swallowed his fear, chasing after the beast. He needed to help if there was trouble. 

Second to awaken from its slumber was Ruta, raising from its position in the lake and letting out a heavy spew of water before again beginning the trek towards Hyrule Castle. At the time, Sidon had been resting in the reservoir aside the beast, talking idly to it as though it were able to hear. When the beast stirred, Sidon moved, warning the Domain before chasing after the beast through the water. And again, like Rudania, Ruta made sure no one was at risk, carefully making its way through to the center of Hyrule. 

Third to show itself was Naboris, who cried out and was immediately on its feet, mobilizing before any of the Gerudo could think to stop it. The beast made steady steps to the Castle, calling out as it did so. For each call Naboris made, three calls were returned, as though to greet one another and ensure they were all present. Riju was called upon and from the gates of her Kingdom she watched as Naboris moved. Shortly after, Riju called upon Bularia and three other guards to accompany her to the Castle. She was needed. 

The final beast was Medoh. From the comfort of his Roost, Link felt the ground shake, heard the piercing screech of Medoh as the beast rose from its perch and took to the skies. Link scrambled to ready himself, snowquill armor adorned and sword strapped to his back. Link ran, spiraling up every staircase to reach the top, watching at the beast let out another piercing cry before moving, gliding elegantly through the sky towards Central Hyrule. At his side, Teba soon appeared, watching the scene unfold alongside his friend. An involuntary shiver wracked them both before a silent conversation happened between them. Not seconds later, Link was holding tight to the feathers of Teba’s back as they flew as quickly as they could to catch up to the beast. 

In the center of Hyrule, the beasts arrived and Zelda stood at the front gate of Castle Town to meet them, apprehension visible across her face. In times like these, she wished Link had stayed close by. If anything were to happen, he was the one best equipped to deal with it – and not just because of the sword. 

The beasts slowed to a halt, each letting out a final croon before setting down in to the grass of the fields surrounding. Medoh did not land, instead beginning a circular path around the other beasts, as though watching over them. Zelda moved forward, standing in the center and turning to look at each, watching for any untoward movements, though none would come. “Why are you here?” She called out, as though they were each going to answer. Of course, no response was received. 

The first to arrive was Sidon, appearing over the horizon, spear in hand. He took his place beside Zelda, reassuring her in a positive tone that he was sure this must be nothing but a good sign. Second was Yunobo, rolling to a stop, eyes watching the Divine Beasts fearfully. Though, in spite of this, he stood his ground albeit on shaky knees. Link and Teba were the next to arrive, dropping from the sky. Link took his place in front of Zelda, sword already drawn in preparation for a fight. Teba stayed back, hand twitching towards the bow resting on his back. Finally, Riju appeared across the horizon with her guards, thunder helm atop her head and schmitar at her side. 

For a long while – Link couldn’t ve exactly sure how long it had been – everyone was silent, simply observing the beasts. And then-

“My my, little bird, what a reception.” 

Urbosa’s low tone broke the silence. 

Vah Naboris was brought to its knees and the gate now rested on the ground, allowing its pilot to dismount for the first time in well over a century. She looked as glorious as the day she had been taken from them. Though slightly disheveled, she continued to emit an aura of regality. One foot on the grass, then another. When Urbosa had alighted from the beast, Naboris stood, called out once before turning and retreating towards its resting place and walking away. Urbosa sighed, rolling her shoulders. “So you finally did it…”

Zelda wasted no time in rushing past Link, taking off at a run to meet Urbosa, arms outstretched toward the older woman. “Urbosa-“ There were no words for the feelings currently rolling around her chest. Soon, Zelda was caught, strong tan arms wrapping around the blonde, one hand in her hair. Urbosa’s smile was soft, one of absolute motherly affection. 

“Hush now, little bird, I’m here…” 

Link could hardly believe his eyes, right there in front of him was Urbosa, a woman long thought lost to this world. Sheathing his sword, he looked around at the remaining three beasts who had yet to move. Could this mean.. Link’s eyes were drawn up to Medoh, watching the beast circle them, path unchanged. Its eyes shone a bright, unwavering blue. 

Another croon and Link was turning to face Ruta with awe, jogging forward to meet its pilot as she finally stepped on to dry land. He offered his hand, helping her down from the height. However, he did not get a word in edgewise to the Zora. Sidon, who had been watching, had sprinted towards them as soon as there was any indicator of life in Ruta, scooping his elder sister into his arms with such glee that Link could hardly fault the shark. “Sister! Oh, you’re safe, thank the Goddess!” Sidon cried, spinning for a second before releasing the now very much dizzy Zora Champion. 

“Sidon, is that truly you? You’ve grown so much! My word, look at how tall you are..” Mipha laughed, smiling up to her once baby brother. “I never thought I would have the chance to see you again…” She murmured, hand reaching up to cup his face for a moment before turning, finally acknowledging Link. “Link… You did it! You saved us..” She beamed. She was truly radiant like this, not one negative emotion shining from the Zora. “Thank you..” 

Link nodded in return, gently squeezing her arm and smiling. “You’re safe now.” Was all he said, turning to Rudania, who was finally releasing its Champion. Link grinned, jogging over to the Goron and was not surprised at the jolly pat on the back that sent him to the ground with an “Oof!”. 

“Whoops, sorry little guy! After a century, you kinda forget your own strength!” Daruk laughed, a booming sound that echoed across the field. The large Goron had nothing but a big grin and love to share. “Man, is it good to see you all! I’ve been a little lonely these past years. Could really do with the company.” He exclaimed as the champions began to congregate in the center of the field, the sounds of joyful laughs and sobbing mixing into a fantastic song of reunion that would be burned in to the minds of everyone present for the rest of their lives. 

But Link was not ready to celebrate just yet. His eyes continued to train on Vah Medoh, who cried out and turned towards Rito Village once more. However, no Rito Champion appeared, no gale swept the navy Rito across the sky. Link in that moment felt very much alone despite the company. Vah Medoh was beginning to fade into the distance. 

Link watched the emotional chaos around him and found himself fighting tears, though not for the same reason as others. And then; three ribbons fluttered from the sky.

Green, Gold and Blue.

Link snatched them out of the air, eyes darting upwards to catch who had dropped them. 

“Making me wait a century truly was indulgent.” A voice behind him snarked and Link spun to see the one person he had been waiting for. There, in all his splendor, was Revali. His braids were mussed, his feathers slightly dislodged and outfit mucky, but he was alive. “But.. I suppose you still did your job in the end.” 

Link said nothing for a long moment, observing his former Kin with intense eyes, ensuring no harm had befallen him. When he was certain Revali was well, blue eyes met forest green and time stopped. In that moment there was no one else, it was merely Link and Revali, Hylian and Rito. There were no duties or responsibilities left to bind them, no orders that would keep them apart. Link took in a deep, shaky breath and spoke. 

“Can I have that second chance now?”

Revali couldn’t help the snot that escaped his beak, one wing rising and ruffling through the Hylian’s hair with fond joy. “Not even a hello? How rude.” He teased and wrapped the wing around Link’s shoulders. “I’m sure a second chance can be arranged..” He reassured and pressed his beak to the Hylian’s hair, inhaling. “You smell awful.”

Link laughed, arms winding around the Rito’s slim waist, face pressed in to soft feathers. “It’s just soap.”

“It smells rancid. Did your little monkey brain forget how to make nut soap?”

“Maybe.” 

No further words were shared between the two, though their grip never faultered. From beside them, Teba observed. It certainly made sense; back then, Rito and Hylian could never have been accepted. So a relationship between champions was not to be mentioned. Though now, Teba was certain the world would welcome them with kinder words and open wings. 

\--

Flash forward two years and all in Rito Village was well. With the coming of their Champion, the Village had celebrated with a feast great enough for any man. The celebrations lasted a week and by the end of it, Link and Revali were more than happy to finally have their alone time. 

Three months later and atop the landing named after himself, Revali reinstated their Kinship in a public ceremony. The elder was present to officiate, gladly welcoming the couple in to the tribe and blessing their Kinship with love and happiness. The village celebrated with them though this time only a night of feasting was required. The couple gladly spent their time in the roost Link had built, getting to know one another all over again. 

Revali, having continued to maintain the legacy of greatest archer among all of the Rito, was offered a position alongside Link in teaching children and warriors alike the skill of archery. The Rito took pride in his work, guiding each student to archery skills enough to slay any beast in their way. Of course, none ever reached his level (at least, not yet), but they were most certainly satisfactory. 

“’Vali!” Revali was knocked out of his thoughts by his Kin’s call, turning to face the Hylian with a mildly irritated look. 

“This is a bad idea, Link.” He warned once more as he observed his Kin. Link was currently atop the mountain near the village, judging what Revali could only assume was a path to suicide. “You’ve no idea what lies around any corner or bend.”

“That’s why you’re coming to keep me safe.” Link responded with a smile, to which Revali responded with a click of his beak. 

“Absolute featherbrain.” He muttered but said nothing else. He would of course keep Link safe to the best of his abilities, but it was a waste of his skills to chase a Hylian down a mountain. Link had called it shield surfing or some nonsense. Apparently he had learnt it on his travels and decided to maintain the hobby. 

Link offered Revali another one of those heart-stopping smiles and Revali was weak. 

And then, the Hylian was off. 

Revali sighed, a fond smile on his lips as he took to the skies, chasing after the idiot boy. 

Even after a century apart, they were still the same.

Link and Revali.

Hylian and Rito.

Forever in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me a little while to write - it was basically written to fuel my own need for more RevaLink content that I'd not been able to find! It's probably the longest bit of writing I've ever done but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
